Antes do Fim
by Briseis Malfoy
Summary: ONESHOT. Wood se vê cansado dos encontros as escondidas com Diggory e resolve se manifestar, o que acontece quando um dos amantes não está satisfeito com a situação? OWXCD


**Título**: Antes do Fim

**Disclaimer**: Todos os personagens envolvidos nesta história não me pertencem e isso não aconteceu.

**Sumário**: ONE – SHOT . Wood se vê cansado dos encontros as escondidas com Diggory e resolve se manifestar, o que acontece quando um dos amantes não está satisfeito com a situação? OWXCD

**Nota da Autora: **Essa one shot é um tanto quanto grandinha, mas eu preferi não transformá-la em fic já que tenho outra em andamento. Mas espero que vocês gostem.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.X.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

-Cedrico,alguém pode nos ver aqui... – Olívio tentava se soltar dos braços de Cedrico que tentava a todo custo beijá-lo –Ced,não,aqui não por favor... –Olívio empurrou Cedrico para longe fazendo o mesmo bater as costas contra uma das paredes –desculpe Ced,mas você não me deixou outra escolha

-tudo que não vou morrer por causa disso –sorrio,passando a mão pela cintura de Olívio que estremeceu sentindo um calor descomunal passar por seu corpo,o simples toque das mãos de Cedrico levava-o aos céus –eu sei que você quer –o mais alto sussurrou com a testa encostada na do outro,ambos os olhos fechados,as respirações se misturando,os cheiros os toques se aprofundando –sabia que você não resistiria – Diggory sorrio fazendo Oliver fazer o mesmo

-convencido – riu-se –se aproveita da minha fraqueza

-só as tomo como vantagens –passou a mão pelo rosto do mais baixo acariciando-o com carinho e delicadeza como se a qualquer toque mais grosseiro o outro fosse quebrar –te amo.. –abriu os olhos para poder contemplar o rosto do outro

-eu também –este manteve os olhos fechados sentindo as caricias do mais alto,como gostava de ficar assim com ele,como queria que tudo fosse mais fácil,que não existisse Cho,não existisse Cátia,só ele e Cedrico,só o amor que ambos tudo não passava de meros desejos,desejos jamais realizados.

-pensando em que?

-em você,em nós

-pq se preocupa?Deixe rolar

-não é tão simples Diggory! –abriu os olhos afastando as mãos de Cedrico de seu rosto

-é claro que é simples,você é que complica,não pode simplesmente deixar rolar e aproveitar?Sempre que estamos bem você arruma um problema,um defeito, e acaba com o clima! –este cruzou os braços

-só estou tentando não me iludir,não quero me machucar Diggory!Se você não se importa em se machucar o problema é seu eu nem ligo,mas eu me importo comigo e não quero sofrer por você!

-então me deixa se não quer sofrer,anda,vai logo,vai embora,pensa que eu vou me importar? Arrumo um melhor que você num piscar de olhos! –Descruzou os braços e se virou abaixando a cabeça

-ótimo,é exatamente isso que eu vou fazer,minha vida estava muito melhor antes da sua aparição! –lançou um ultimo olhar a Diggory antes de sair do corredor em que eles estavam.

Já era tarde e todos já estavam em suas salas comunais,Olívio passou antes no banheiro e lavou o rosto,olhou-se no espelho.A quem queria enganar?Não estava melhor sem Diggory e não ficaria melhor sem o mesmo,sua vida antes seguia sem destino,sem objetivo e só depois da paixão descoberta é que se viu feliz como nunca estivera.

Balançou a cabeça a fim de 'mandar embora' os pensamentos,secou o rosto na manga da camiseta e seguiu para a sala poucos alunos na sala,não repararam quando Olívio chegou e passou em passos lentos dirigindo-se as escadas.O dormitório tão perto agora parecia longe de mais para ser alcançado,depois de andar no Maximo dois minutos que mais pareciam trinta anos ele chegou ao dormitório,se dirigiu até a sua cama e se deitou observando o as cortinas e se virou fechando os olhos.

Involuntariamente a briga veio a mente de Olívio,flashes que ainda estavam vivos em sua memória.'Apertou' os olhos e passou a mão no rosto.Não conseguiria dormir está noite,fato.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.X.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Quando percebeu que não havia mais ninguém as suas costas,Cedrico se virou observando o lugar antes ocupado por Olívio,suspirou sentindo os olhos queimarem e a vontade de chorar se agravar em seu as mãos ao rosto apertando-as ali a fim de barrar o choro compulsivo que viria.

Respirou fundo uma,duas,três vezes até desistir e se entregar as lágrimas que escorreram velozes pelo rosto branco e límpido do encostou na parede e sussurrou algumas palavras entendidas somente por ele.

Passado alguns minutos Cedrico passou as mãos no rosto secando as lágrimas que agora não caiam com tanta freqüência,seguiu pelo corredor silencioso e extremamente grande até chegar ao salão -o, somente duas pessoas ali,se beijando e se acariciando no sofá.

O garoto observou a cena e sem perceber ficou parado olhando e imaginando que se Olívio não tivesse tanto medo,tudo seria assim.

-e então,vai ficar aí olhando Diggory? –a menina que estava por baixo do garoto levantou a cabeça

-oh,desculpe,já estou indo eu..eu... – e não falou mais nada correu para o dormitório,sentou-se em sua cama,fechou as cortinas e afundou a cabeça no travesseiro culpando-se pelas palavras carregadas de mentiras que disse a Olívio pouco tempo atrás.

Repetiu 'idiota' tantas vezes que começara a se casar da ofensa e procurou varias vezes de um lado para o outro na cama,não conseguia dormir,não conseguia parar de se culpar,não conseguia parar de pensar em Olívio,não conseguia nada do que queria.

Sentou-se na cama e apoiou a cabeça nas mã que fazer algo ou não conseguiria fazer absolutamente nada até se acertar com Olí levantou já decidido do que faria,recebendo detenção ou não,ele faria e sabia que Olívio esperava que o fizesse.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.X.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Já desistira de dormir e agora tentava estudar para a prova de poções,as palavras eram lidas mas nenhuma delas era latejava em sua mente menos o que tinha que mesmo assim manteve-se com o livro em mãos.

Passado algum tempo escutou um barulho vindo da porta do quarto,se levantou observando os colegas que dormiam,aparentemente nenhum escutou e somente ele estava levantou pegando a varinha e indo a passos lentos até a porta.

Abriu-a e quem estava do lado de fora era um dos meninos do segundo ano

-Um tal de Cedrico da Lufa-Lufa está aí fora –o menino disse indiferente

-Cedrico está aí?

-estou! –Ced apareceu atrás do menino baixo que se retirou descendo as escadas,Olívio continuou espantado no mesmo lugar esperando alguma reação de Diggory que não tardou a chegar.

Um beijo,um beijo carregado de amor e de pedidos de desculpas,um beijo que não fora negado por Olívio,um beijo da qual nenhum dos dois esqueceria.

-o que faz aqui?você é louco,alguém pode te pegar e.. –Diggory calou-o com os lábios aprofundando mais o beijo que fora cortado por Wood.

O mesmo puxou Diggory para dentro do quarto,fechou a porta e levou-o até a cama,fechou as cortinas lançando uma azaração na mesma para que não corressem riscos e deitou por cima de Diggory que sorria.

-eu te amo Wood e...entendo que você tenha medo,mas eu vou te fazer acreditar que nós vamos passar por tudo juntos,vou te fazer acreditar que o nosso amor é mais valioso que qualquer outra coisa e principalmente,vou te fazer acreditar que meu amor por ti é tão imenso que eu seria capaz de dar a minha vida para salvar a sua e eu não encontro outro num piscar de olhos,pq mesmo que eu encontre a pessoa que desejo é você! – Os olhos de Wood marejavam e os de Diggory não estavam diferentes

-eu não sei o que dizer Ced..

-não diga nada,não precisa,só...me beije!

E foi o que Wood fez,o beijou,as mãos espalmando o corpo de Ced que ofegava a cada toque num lugar estraté e suspiros se perdendo no ar,as camisetas já fora dos corpos as calças també ambos de cueca a única peça de roupa que separava-os.

Ced colocou o polegar no cós da cueca de Wood que o observou com um sorriso no canto dos lábios,a cueca foi abaixada até os joelhos revelando a ereção do sem demora segurou-a fazendo movimentos frenéticos de subir e fechou os olhos reprimindo um gemido alto e ofegou afundando a cabeça no pescoço de Diggory que eu sentir a respiração do outro em seu pescoço estremeceu.

Enquanto Ced masturbava Wood,este lambia e mordia o pescoço do outro,não demorou para que Wood gozasse na mão de Ced que foi limpa pela fronha do travesseiro.O membro de Diggory ainda coberto pela ívio a tirou e passou a ponta da língua na cabeça do membro do mais alto fazendo-o ofegar e segurar com força o lençol da mordeu a parte interna das coxas de Ced levando-o a loucura, se afastou abruptamente deixando uma expressão de incredulidade no rosto de Diggory que já ia protestar quando o mais baixo avançou sobre ele sentando-se na ereção do mesmo.

Um gemido alto saiu dos lábios de Wood que tinha o membro inteiro de Diggory dentro de si,esperou algum tempo para que depois subisse e descesse com os quadris,Ced mordeu o lábio e colocou as mãos na cintura de Olívio ajudando-o com os Wood rebolava no membro de Ced que gemia e pronunciava palavras impossíveis de ívio levou a própria mão até o membro acariciando-o e já ia masturbar-se quando Ced tirou a mão do mesmo do próprio membro e massageou as bolas dele.

Diggory se segurou ao Maximo mas acabou por gozar dentro de Olívio que ainda gemia,agora pelos toques de Ced em suas bolas,não demorou para que Olívio gozasse apenas com a massagem em suas bolas e 'molhasse' todo o peito de Ced com a sua porra.

Ambos cansados deitaram um ao lado do outro,se abraçaram e entrelaçaram as pernas,Ced puxou o lençol os cobrindo e assim adormeceram desejando que o amor durasse para sempre,e nem passava pela mente apaixonada de ambos que a vida de um deles,não duraria o tempo que eles almejavam....

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.X.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Quando acordou Diggory estava em sua cama,se lembrava da noite anterior,se lembrava das caricias,dos abraços,se lembrava de tudo e principalmente das juras de amor que saíram dos lábios rosados de Olívio antes de ter que ir embora.

Se levantou passando a mão no rosto,se dirigiu até o banheiro e tomou uma ducha,secou os cabelos,colocou o uniforme e partiu para mais um dia carregado de aulas em pelo salão comunal cumprimentando alguns alunos e seguiu para o salão vontade de ver Wood era tão grande que sem perceber estava correndo.

-com pressa porque ?

Snape com seus cabelos oleosos e sua cara sem expressão estavam parados no meio do corredor fitando Diggory,Snape mantinha um olhar superior e desafiador.

-eu...estou só com muita fome entende professor

-hum,então o que faz aqui ainda?Vá comer!

-oh sim,já estou indo,licença

Fez uma reverencia desnecessária e andou apressado em direção ao salão chegar a porta esbarrou em Cho que ao vê-lo sorriu exageradamente deixando seus olhos pequenos,mais pequenos ainda.

-Bom dia Ced –lhe deu um beijo na bochecha ruborizando após o ato –dormiu bem?

No exato momento da pergunta uma imagem totalmente despudorada de Wood se fez na mente de Ced fazendo aparecer um sorriso safado em seus lábios.

-Ced? –Cho balançou a mão na frente do rosto do garoto

-oh,estou atrasado Cho,depois conversamos

-mas Ced...

-depois –se virou adentrando o salão,passou pela mesa da grifinoria atento,precisava vê-lo,precisava senti-lo,beijá-lo,abraçá-lo.

-Ced –alguém sussurrou ao pé do ouvido e o mais alto não precisou nem se virar para se certificar de que encontrara –ou talvez fora encontrado- Wood.

**FIM**

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.X.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Isso ae, terminou, espero que tenha agradado a todos :D

Beijos (K'


End file.
